


Andre

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Michonne tells Rick about losing Andre.





	Andre

It seemed that Michonne was always the one to keep things in perspective. She was always calm, always cool, always collected. She was strong, no doubt about it, and she was always comforting Rick when he needed it most. He often wondered when it'd be his time to comfort her. Now, it seemed, it was his time.

It'd been a surprisingly calm day for the most part. There seemed to be no threats to the community, none living or dead, there hadn't been any especially alarming disagreements, no one was hurt or dead, and for the most part, everyone was inside their own houses rather than out and about in the community. It was a calm day. Sprinkles of rain poured out from the sky, stopping and starting again every few minutes, but it never got too bad. The sky was dark, covered in clouds, and it rumbled every now and then.

It was a cooler day, not too cold, but just right for Rick. Fairly windy and just all around calming. Rick hadn't stayed outside for long, only making sure that everything and everyone was alright, and then heading back to his own house.

When he'd left, Michonne had been in the kitchen eating breakfast with Carl and Judith, seemingly happy enough. She'd sent him off with a kiss on the cheek and then a long and passionate kiss on the lips, smiling happily as she watched him stumble out of the door.

When he returned, he was met with the sight of a worried Carl.

"What's wrong?" He asked as soon as he noticed the confused and worried facial expression Carl was wearing. "Michonne--She went in the bathroom like ten minutes after you left and she won't come out." He explained. Rick thought for a moment, eyebrow furrowing. He'd been gone for at least three hours, maybe even a little longer than that. "She's okay--I mean, she's not hurt or anything and she talked to me a few times, mostly just to tell me that she was fine and just needed to be alone right now, but she doesn't sound okay. She's been crying and--She won't tell me what's wrong."

Rick could feel his heart dropping as Carl continued to explain the situation. Michonne didn't cry very much, but when she did, it broke his heart. He loved when she was happy and smiling and giggling and okay. He didn't want her to be upset about anything, ever.

"Okay, well, are you okay? Where's Judith?" He questioned.

"We're fine. I put Judith down for her nap."

Rick nodded at Carl, patted him on the shoulder and then walked toward the bathroom. He stood in front of the door for a moment, listening, waiting to hear anything. The only thing he heard was the sound of a few small sniffles. He knocked on the door a few times before clearing his throat. "Michonne? Baby, let me in." He spoke quietly, softly, as to not scare her away.

"I'm fine, I just need--" She cut herself off with a soft whine, one that just slipped out of her throat before she could even think about it. "You're not fine, you're upset. I need to know what's wrong so that I can help you." Rick mumbled before letting out a sigh. "If you don't let me in I'll break the door down. You know I will."

"Leave me alone, Rick." 

"Don't make me break the door down, 'Chonne. It's a nice door."

If Michonne hadn't been in the middle of having a breakdown, she would've laughed. Instead, she let out a small huff and stood up, staring at the door for a few moments. She knew Rick wasn't fibbing and if she didn't open it soon, he'd kick it down. It **was** a nice door and she didn't want that, but she didn't wanna face him. She looked a mess, face swollen from all the crying, eyes all red and puffy, and she felt a hell of a lot worse. She knew that letting Rick in would only bring her more comfort, but right now, she didn't even want comfort.

"Michonne," He called again, a warning tone in his voice. Michonne thought about the axe he carried around with him and sighed. She moved toward the door slowly, wiping her face the best she could before unlocking it and pulling it open. "I'm fine, Rick."

Rick entered the bathroom, closed the door and locked it back, and then pulled her in for a long, tight hug. Michonne didn't hug him back, trying to distance herself from him the best she could. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and allow him to squeeze her pain right out of her, but she didn't think she deserved it.

Rick pulled away after a few moments and looked down at her, confusion apparent on his features. He wondered if he did something wrong, something that made her this upset, and he hoped that wasn't the case. As far as he knew, he hadn't done anything wrong.

He sat down on the floor and pulled her hand so that she'd do the same. He pulled her closer to him as soon as she was seated, rubbing her arm slowly as he wrapped his arms around her yet again. "What did I do?" He asked. "I'm sorry, I'll fix it, I promise."

She shook her head and let out a small breath. "Wasn't you, don't worry."

"Michonne--"

"There's something I haven't...Told you about." She mumbled. "I couldn't. I--I told Carl, but it just...I don't know."

Rick nodded and waited patiently for her to continue. After taking a few moments to gather her thoughts, she did. "I had a son," She blurted. "His name was Andre. He died not long after this...Started."

Rick was incredibly shocked, but also not shocked at all. Michonne had always had a motherly quality to her, she always seemed to know just what to do and just when to do it. She was put together in a way that all mothers were, somehow making everything okay even when it wasn't.He'd had a feeling that she was a mother before, but he always brushed it off, thinking that maybe she hadn't ever been a mother, but that one day she'd make a good one. If the opportunity ever presented itself, of course.

"I don't know, sometimes I just think about him and I just--" She shrugged and let out a small laugh which turned into a pained cry. She really missed her son. He deserved to be here, fighting alongside them for his survival, and maybe one day this would all be over and maybe life would go back to normal and they could all live together in peace, without having to fight anymore.

Part of her was glad that he was no longer around to witness such carnage, but part of her wished that he was still here, still fighting, still making it, with her. "I feel stupid for not being able to protect him. I feel like I failed at the only job that I ever really cared about. The only job I was supposed to do right."

"That isn't true, Michonne." Rick nearly whispered. "These things happen. They can happen to anyone. I didn't know you back then, I didn't see you with him, but there's not a single doubt in my mind that you were an amazing mother. You did everything you could."

"It still wasn't enough," She sighed. "I left him with his dad and I came back and...They were gone." She mumbled. "If I hadn't left he'd still be alive, probably."

"You did everything you could," Rick repeated. "I don't know how to make this better. I can't. I **can** sit here and hold you and let you cry it out. I'm here, Michonne." He reassured her.

Michonne bit her lip and gave him a short nod before sending him a small smile and then burying her head in his chest. She regretted every decision she'd made leading up to Andre's demise, but she didn't regret the decisions she'd made that lead her to Rick. She was happy that she had someone that would hold her while she cried. She was glad that she had someone that was willing to sit on the bathroom floor with her, not saying a word for however long she needed it to be quiet, just holding her and being with her until she was ready to move on.

She was glad that she had Rick Grimes.


End file.
